On a Bright Summer Holiday
by Aria Iris
Summary: It was supposed to be a very normal summer holiday for both Hideyoshi and Yuuko. But things doesn't always went as expected. One-shot song-fic of a Vocaloid song titled Kagerou Days, composed by Jin.


"Sis…ter?" 

The brunette girl lies still below the sun heat, her blood sprouted everywhere. They were the proof to her tragedy, besides the crowds who witnessed her accident. Some of the crowds yelled "Call the police!" or "Call the ambulance!", but the crowd themselves have knew they would be useless. But instead of the crowd, a similar-faced boy knew the best about this.

It is _useless_.

No matter what he does, no matter what, it is useless. There's no use saving someone who is already dead. There's no use to all the things he done…. Probably, if he's not much of an idiot and doesn't avoid her too much, this won't happen…

But will he accept the fact? But, will accepting it change everything? Will accepting what called 'fate' changes everything?

The boy dropped on the ground, crying,

"_No…not again…"  
><em> 

_**On a Bright Summer Holiday**_

A Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu songfic

Based on the song 'Kagerou Days' by Jin feat Miku Hatsune

Hideyoshi woke up a bit late.

But he doesn't really care about it, as it was a holiday and he got nothing to do. Even Iron Man's extra lessons can't just ruin a student's summer holiday, and he wasn't in the mood for jogging like what he does every day. He takes a glance on the clock. It wasn't that late, but his body is feeling heavy. Maybe he didn't sleep well enough. Maybe he just had a bad dream that he couldn't really remember. He threw away to the 'maybe's that took over his mind and decided to do something.

He looks at the window of his room. It's probably good for him to go outside today and go somewhere nice. The weather is nice; the sun is shining brightly on the sky. Probably it will be a little hot. As he finished bathing and wearing his clothes, what greeted him at first when opening the door of the bathroom is-

"That's unusual for you to wake up late, Hideyoshi."

"Sister…"

-the sight of his own sister, strangely dressed up instead of lounging in her underwear like what she did every summer holiday. What came first to Hideyoshi's mind was the fact that Yuuko said yesterday she'll go to a department store with the A-class girls today. Probably she was going to go soon.

But Yuuko says while staring at him; "Aiko said she's busy with the swimming team's special training, and class leader wants to go to a date with Sakamoto. So I have nothing to do."

"And…?" Hideyoshi get the idea, but he just needed to confirm it.

"Well…I'm bored, let's go somewhere together today." _As expected, _Hideyoshi thought. Hideyoshi let out a sigh before he smiles softly and says;

"Okay, it is fine by me." He doesn't get along much with Yuuko, but accompanying her today can't be a bad idea. He also has nothing else better to do, and going alone would be boring for him. Besides, they are siblings after all, and it's not a bad thing to get along once in a while. Yuuko might be a rough girl who likes to do wrestling moves for him, but Yuuko is still his twin sister.

Even that Hideyoshi understands that Yuuko doesn't really likes him, and so is him to her.

"…_Sheesh, this park never changed since our childhood. Still as hot as it was during every summer."_

"…_.Well, Sister, it is summer, after all."_

"_Yeah, you know….I kind of hates summer…."_

Hideyoshi couldn't believe what he just saw with his own eyes.

The cat Yuuko tried to pet, running away from her.

A truck.

….and all of sudden blood are everywhere.

Yuuko lying still, people are screaming words he couldn't even hear anymore as Yuuko's scream kept replaying in his mind. Hideyoshi is standing still, couldn't believe what he just saw. _No, it can't be happening_. Is it his fault? Is it his fault for saying that 'Even animals can understand sister's rudeness' and makes Yuuko chases the cat to the road? _Yes, it must be it_. But isn't it Yuuko's fault for being such a stubborn girl? _Yes, it's not entirely my fault_.

His mind kept saying things he doubted; either to convince him that it's not his fault or to convince him that it was his entire fault. He can't decide which is right and which is wrong between the two. He can't understand why he is feeling really horrible as he thought that there'll be no more scolding from Yuuko. It feels like a nightmare, but the voices and the heat feels absolutely real.

The heat of summer which sounds like they are laughing at him, have become too much for him to handle as he broke down into tears.

His vision becomes entirely blurry as he dropped to the ground.

"_It can't be- Sister-"_

…_._

…_.Bleep. Bleep._

Hideyoshi woke up a little late this morning, probably thanks to the horrible nightmare he just got.

He shuts down his alarm clock as he realizes that it was the same date as yesterday- no, the nightmare he just got. It is weird. His nightmare feels too real it's not even funny. The smell of Yuuko mixed with the smell of blood, the heat, the cat, the crowds; everything in that nightmare feels real. But nightmares are supposed to be just nightmares. There's no need to worry.

…Why is he worrying too much about this? Why his heart beats really fast? _Why does… _

Before he knew it, he ran outside to find Yuuko with the same attire in his nightmare, lying on the couch. His feelings are becoming more and more horrible as the seconds goes by. He tried telling himself 'it was all just a stupid nightmare, just stop worrying!', but with no results at all. He is still feeling horrible.

Yuuko glares back at him on that exact moment and yells;

"What are you staring at? Is it weird for me not being careless at times? Besides, what took you so long from waking up? "

As reality isn't exactly as his nightmare was, Hideyoshi sighs, relieved. His sister is just wanting to be less careless once at a time, and- _wait a second. Sister is supposed to go meet up with Kudou and Kirishima today…_

"Sister… you're not going to department store with Kudou and Kirishima?" He gulps down his fears. If Yuuko said exactly the same, what is he going to do?

"Aiko said she's busy with the swimming team's special training, and class leader wants to go to a date with Sakamoto. So I have nothing to do. Well… Go take a bath, Hideyoshi. Let's go outside together. I'm dying out of boredom here."

_What if you were actually dying because of traffic accident? _Is what Hideyoshi having on mind, but he doesn't blurt it out. He knew it was for the best for him not to worry much about a 'stupid' nightmare. Hey, he's bored too. It's a good idea for them to reconcile once at some time and goes somewhere together, _right_?

"_Sister, this is place is…"_

"_Don't you remember? We usually went here on our childhood."_

But he couldn't believe his own eyes. They went to the same park, the park of their childhood. Hideyoshi's heart beats really fast again, He saw Yuuko trying to pet the same cat as in his nightmare. He grabbed her hands before she could do anything, and pulls her somewhere.

"W—what are you doing, idiot?" Yuuko yells. "It is wrong if I tried to be kind to animals at times?"

He just can't blurt out that he's having a nightmare of Yuuko chasing that cat which resulting in her demise, so Hideyoshi just says;

"…I…I feel a little bad for the cat if you pet it- Ah, sister, not my joints!" Before he knew it, Yuuko tried to wrestle his arms, making him scream.

"Can't you just say something nice about your sister sometimes?"

It hurts, but he is feeling a little better inside. If Yuuko tried to strangle him like this, it means it'll be different from his dream and Yuuko could be saved. He couldn't understand what made him really happy about it, even if his arms hurt. Yuuko lets go of him after a while, realizing that she was doing it on public. Even that not much people was there, it must be bad for her image…

"W…well, it's really hot, let's just go home, then? We can always play some games to get rid of boredom…" says Hideyoshi after he confirms that his arms are still moving. He couldn't help to feel worried because of his dreams, even that he doesn't understand why he is worried...

Yuuko looks a little surprised.

"…W...Well, okay then. Let's go home." Yuuko softly smiles as she walks to the direction to home before he did.

_I guess, she's still my sister after all… It must be natural that I'm worried._

Before Hideyoshi walks along with her, all of sudden, people are pointing on the sky. He couldn't really know what's wrong with the construction site near them.

"Aaah-!"

Since before he knew it, there are iron poles thrusting his sister, killing her in her screams.

It feels like a nightmare, but it isn't. As he realizes it wasn't a nightmare, it just made him felt more and more horrible. _Was the one before this are also not a nightmare_? His thoughts and mind feels really hazy, he couldn't even understand what he is thinking anymore, besides the fact that his sister dies, even that it wasn't because of him this time.

But then, another thought entered his mind. If he doesn't babble about how he feels bad for the cat, they could go home faster before the poles fell from the sky. The heat of summer really tortures him and his thought, like they are not making him leave the place forever….

Once again, he broke into tears as his vision becomes blurry; but why does Yuuko's corpse appears like she's smiling at him?

"_Please… no more…. I realize now that she's important for me—"_

_Bleep. Bleep._

As the time goes by, he begins to remember one by one good memories involving her.He began to know the reason why he tried so hard to save her.

"…_.Please, not again-"_

_Bleep. Bleep._

Despite the fact that Yuuko is acting as a horrible sister around him, she is still his own twin sister.

"…_.Why? No matter what I do-"_

_Bleep. Bleep._

His only, irreplaceable twin.

"_-why can't I just save her?"_

_Bleep. Bleep._

Hideyoshi doesn't know anymore how many times have he woke up in the same manner. Woke up late, no daily exercise, Yuuko staying at home because her friends couldn't accompany her, breakfast outside before going to a park, chasing a cat, everything was almost like a repeated cycle. No matter what he done, nothing changes. Even if he made both of them stay at home, Yuuko would either fell from stairs or go outside when he's not looking and dies. Even if he asked his friends to come over and watch over her, the same thing will happen and happen again…

_She was indeed important._

As he's on the point of the cycle in which he couldn't even remember any happy memories besides the ones involving Yuuko, he begins to wonder to himself below the heat. If there's any way of stopping this cycle, if there's any way to save Yuuko… He should have done it since long time ago, why can't he just…remember?

"_You idiot. Don't say something like that!" _Her words entered his mind during that exact moment. Suddenly, he is reminded by something his sister said long time ago. Something they talked about on their childhood. Everything, every single memory made his decision clear…

"_S..sis, if I die here, you will accompany me, right? I mean- we're twins, right?"_

He's indeed an idiot. He should have known how to get into the right ending, since long time ago.

"…_Idiot, it's just a normal fever! You'll recover soon! Besides, if one twin dies, it doesn't mean another will die too! But…" _

Before Yuuko hits the car, he quickly pulls her aside, switching places with her.

"…_if it's for you, I don't mind dying. After all, you're my precious but stupid little brother."_

He couldn't feel anything anymore. What he last heard was the fragment of memories and Yuuko's scream. What he last felt was a hard hit on his body. What he last saw was Yuuko's shocked expression. What he last tasted was the taste of his own blood. What he last smelled was his own smell mixed with blood…

After those, every single thing have turned into darkness for him…

_It should have ended now…_

"_I'm sorry -"_

It was a bright morning. The sun is shining brightly, even a little too bright for a certain sleeping girl to handle. Even that she supposed to be the strongest of the twins, the light of the sun from the window woke the brunette up easily. She opens her teary eyes as she whispers to herself;

"_I'm sorry, Hideyoshi… I failed again…"_

**.extra.**

"_You fools! Using my own students for a failed experiment!"_

"_We're sorry. But we thought that we could get lots of money from this experiment, if we succeeded-"_

"_Who cares about those? Just made they end the loop already! Even if I'm aiming for money, there's no use if we're just repeating the same day all over again!" _

"_Unfortunately, we can't…Not until- _

_-bzzt-_

"… _That's why we called a 'failure'…Not only for them, but for everyone too…"_

_..._

…

…**author notes...**

So, uh, finally I'm back on writing Hide/Yuu fanfiction! Though not very romantic, just mostly mutual sibling relation. This time is what happened when I listened to Kagerou Days too much. I know this just doesn't work out well (the funny Bakatest and the gorey, depressing Kagerou Days?), but this is one of my training of 'don't regret, don't call it ugly, just finish writing'. Besides, I saw Hetalia version of Kagerou Days before. I'm not very satisfied with this, but well, 'don't regret, don't call it ugly, just finish writing!'…. I guess.


End file.
